


Drawing Log March 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Male Slash, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I've done in March 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log March 2014

March 3rd is "Girls Festival" here in Japan.  

Girls...

Girls...

Then I've got this.

 

Are they ... new agents???

 

 

This drawing inspired BySlantedlight to write [this lovely story](http://the-safehouse.livejournal.com/1443616.html)!

 

At the pub.

 

This is a drawing to celebrate 10,000 hit and 500 kudos on AO3!

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfect Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666321) by [Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight)




End file.
